I Love You, Hermione
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.
1. Chapter 1: A Night of First's

I Love You, Hermione

Chapter 1: A Night of First's

By: EvilEmmaEvans

--------------------------------------

Harry sat there just staring at her. She was so beautiful, but she looked as if someone had just stunned her. Trying to figure what just happened; Hermione just stared into the fire.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident," Harry said reaching out to touch her hand; expecting her to pull it away.

"Harry, you thinking kissing me was an accident? I don't, I think it was the smartest thing you've ever done for me," Hermione said moving closer to Harry.

"Really, because if it isn't, then we could just forget it ever happened," Harry said, thinking that he had just ruined his friendship with the only person who had always been there for him, beside Ron anyway.

"Harry, I've had the biggest crush on you ever since 1st year," Hermione said, with eagerness filling her eyes like tears.

"Well, in that case, do you want to do it again?" Harry asked as he moved his hand from her hand to her face.

"What do you think I want to do?"Hermione said, while getting up to straddle Harry's lap.

"With the position you just put us in, it looks like you want to sleep with me," Harry said, holding Hermione's back so that she didn't fall.

"Wow Harry, sometimes I wonder why you ask me for help," Hermione said playfully, while standing up and pulling Harry up with her.

"You wait here, I'm going to go get the map and the cloak," Harry said, while looking into the pair of beautiful brown orbs.

"Okay, but be as quiet as you can," Hermione said to Harry, also staring into his green eyes, almost going weak in the knees.

With a quick, sweet, passionate kiss, Harry tiptoed upstairs to his dormitory. After getting what he needed, without waking Seamus, Neville or Ron up, he tiptoed back downstairs to Hermione.

"What took so long?" Hermione asked, while ducking under the Invisibility Cloak.

"I had to look for them, I couldn't remember if they were in my bag or in my trunk," Harry answered before switching his attention to the Marauder's Map and whispered 'I swear that I'm up to no good'.

"Is anyone in our path to the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked scared.

"Not that I can see, but if someone does cross our path, we're under…" Harry started to say but was then frozen in time with Hermione pressed against him.

--------------------------------------

"Why did we break up again?" Dean asked amazed after Lavender froze time with a spell he didn't recognized.

"Because, our relationship was only made up after we stopped dating the Wesley's, there was no real connection between us to keep us together," Lavender said before going into her own dormitory to get _her_ Invisibility Cloak.

"Are we going to tell anyone about this?" Dean asked as Lavender threw the cloak over him, "and when did you get this?" he asked indicating the cloak.

"I've had this cloak since I was 3 years old, and if we were, we wouldn't be writing it down, now would we?" Lavender snapped under her breath before muttering the counter-spell to start time again.

--------------------------------------

"Not that I can see, but if someone does cross our path, we're under the cloak, so no one will see us," Harry said reassuringly to Hermione, who was still pressed against him.

"I know you're anxious to sleep with me, but is being pressed against me necessary, or is it to build up your excitement?" Harry asked while moving his hand to in front of her, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you complaining about?" Hermione asked while pressing herself as close to Harry as she possible could, while Harry started a trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

"What do you think?" Harry asked echoing Hermione's question from earlier.

"I think we should get to the Room of Requirement before we completely break down and sleep here," Hermione said, suppressing a gasp as Harry's hand found her bra strap though her shirt.

"I agree," Harry said as he brought his hand back to the front of Hermione, while the other hand held up the cloak and Hermione held the map.

Once Harry and Hermione got to the Room of Requirement safely, only almost coming across Peeves, they let loose and weren't so tense. They started making-out with as little noise as possible. As they were snogging, Harry lifted Hermione's feet up off the ground, which she then wrapped around Harry's waist, and he carried her to the bed where, after sitting her down, started to take off her clothes. As Harry was taking off his own clothes, with some help from Hermione, Hermione started to get concerned and scared.

"Harry, should we be doing this?" Hermione asked just as Harry was getting onto the bed with her.

"What part, the sex part or the being together part?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Both, I mean I really like you and I want to be with you, but is what we're doing, the right thing? I mean think about it, you just broke up with Lavender and I just broke up with Ron, don't you think we're rushing things a bit?" Hermione asked pulling the covers up to cover herself.

"We might, but Hermione, come on, we won't know if this is right or not unless we try. So I won't force you to have sex, but can't we at least sleep together and see if 'us' is what is meant to be?" Harry asked while taking the covers form Hermione's hands.

"Harry, listen, I want you. I want to sleep with you. I want to have sex with you, but can't we take it slow? So that way we don't jeopardize our relationship?" Hermione asked while straddling Harry's lap again.

"Hermione, I would want to take it slow, if you would stop doing this," Harry said cautiously, while trying to restrain himself from pulling her down onto him and then rolling on top of her.

"Harry, just do what you want to do, if you want to pin me to the bed, just do it," Hermione said, as she went to get off of Harry and get off the bed.

"Hermione, I won't do anything to hurt you, but I can't stand it when you cry. You know how bad I am at comforting girls when they cry," Harry said stopping Hermione from leaving.

"Do you even have protection?" Hermione asked looking down Harry's body.

"No, but can't you just create one with a spell?" Harry asked, while also looking down Hermione's body, but stopping higher then Hermione had done with him.

"Probably, but I don't know how, Harry. And if we do go though with this, what will we do if I get pregnant? How will we take care of the baby?" Hermione asked eagerness filling her eyes like tears again.

"Hermione, don't you trust me?" Harry asked while taking Hermione into his arms and holding her.

"I do trust you, Harry, it's just that I've never done this before," Hermione said, her face going red, realizing that neither of them was wearing clothes and they were standing there holding each other.

"Neither have I Hermione, that's why I'm so eager to do this. So please, don't leave," Harry said almost pleading.

"I won't leave, but maybe we should get into the bed, this would be a very embarrassing position to be found in," Hermione said as she blushed even more and noticed that Harry was also blushing, realizing what she was talking about.

As Hermione started getting into the bed, Harry came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to face him. After having her facing him, Harry picked Hermione up bridal-style and laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this, right Hermione?" Harry asked not wanting to force anything on her.

"I'm sure Harry," Hermione said sitting up a little to pull Harry closer to her so that they could kiss while it started.

Not sure how much this would hurt her, Harry whispered an 'I'm sorry if I hurt you'. When Hermione just stared at him, Harry was concerned.

"Tell me if I hurt you and I'm sorry if I do hurt you," Harry said as he brushed away tears on her face with his thumb.

"I will, you don't have to worry about it," Hermione whispered.

As Harry entered, Hermione tensed up.

"I am so sorry, I didn't think it would put you in that much pain," Harry said as Hermione's eyes filled with real tears.

"It's not that it hurts, I just didn't know that the sensation of having you inside me would feel this good. So, the tears are tears of joy not pain," Hermione said as she relaxed again and opened up some more so that Harry had more room to enter.

--------------------------------------

As Harry and Hermione continued with what they were doing, time froze again.

"This is unbelievable, how can they be that eager to do _that_ with each other, if neither of them were that eager to do it with you or Ron?" Dean asked, both amazed and shocked.

"Did it occur to you that there are usually _two_ people in a relationship, not just _one,_ and that both people need to want it?" Lavender asked, just a little annoyed with Dean.

"Are you saying that you and Harry didn't _want_ to do it with each other and that neither did Ron and Hermione?" Dean asked looking at Lavender.

"No; what I'm saying is that Harry did want to do it with me, but I wasn't ready; I'm also saying that Hermione didn't want to do it with Ron, but Ron wanted to do it with Hermione," Lavender said, annoyance, hopefully, now showing in her voice.

"You're annoyed, aren't you?" Dean asked, as if just now realizing it.

"Yes, I'm annoyed, Dean," Lavender snapped at him.

After that little argument, time started again.

--------------------------------------

It was now morning, and both Harry and Hermione were glistening in sweat from the previous night's activities.

"That was really nice, wouldn't you agree, Harry?" Hermione said rolling on top of him.

"Yeah, it was really, really nice, it was a wonderful thing to get to do with you, though," Harry said, as he pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss.

"I'm really glad that break starts today and that Ron's going back to the Burrow with Ginny," Hermione said, smiling down at Harry.

"Are you saying that you want to do this again tonight?" Harry asked in a sarcastic teasing voice.

"Where ever did you get the thought, Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked in a mock motherly voice.

"Oh, I don't know, probably from you, Hermione Jean Granger," Harry said in a mock fatherly voice.

"Now, now, keep that nasty little mind of yours to yourself young man," Hermione said giggling.

"I have a nasty little mind, do I? What about yours? You need to take your own advice young lady," Harry said smiling.

As they got their clothes together, they both noticed a red spot on the sheets.

"Um, Hermione, was that there last night?" Harry asked indicating the spot.

"I don't think so, why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, then don't you think we should get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"Okay," Hermione said.

As Hermione cleaned the sheets, Harry stood there watching. The room was silent until there was a movement by the door. Looking horrorstruck, Hermione got off the bed, pulled her wand from her robes and started to walk cautiously toward the door with Harry right behind her.

"Is anyone there? And if there is remove yourself from the shadows," Hermione said stepping back so that she was close enough for Harry to grab her arm and pull her out of danger, if need be.

"Will you two calm down? We just got here, about…" Lavender said looking at her watch, "five minutes ago," she finished.

"We didn't realize that anyone was here," Dean started, "so, we're sorry if disrupted whatever it was that you were doing," Lavender finished for him.

"It's okay," Harry said as he heard Hermione sigh in relief behind him.

"We'll just leave," Lavender said.

"Wait, how much did you see?" Hermione asked, just a little scared.

"How much of what, did we see?" Dean asked, pretending to be confused.

"Okay, that means that you have no idea what we're talking about," Harry said, starting to turn around.

"We followed you last night, Harry," Lavender said to her ex-boyfriend.

"You, what?" Harry asked, turning around to glare at his ex-girlfriend.

"You heard me, Dean and I followed you last night," Lavender said, un-phased by Harry's anger, while Dean hid behind her and Hermione sighed from behind Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked still glaring at Lavender.

"Harry, Dean… and… I… are… the… gossip… king… and… queen… of… Gryffindor," Lavender said slowly.

"You won't tell anyone, especially Ron, will you?" Hermione asked looking terrified at Lavender.

"Don't worry, Hermione, Lavender wouldn't do that to us, right?" Harry asked looking from Hermione to Lavender.

"You're right I probably wouldn't, and it just so happens that we did put it into our records. No one will see them, except us that is," Lavender said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Lav," Harry and Hermione said together.

As Harry helped Hermione make the bed, Dean whispered something to Lavender.

"I know, you just said we won't tell anyone, but how exactly are they supposed to get out of here without anyone else seeing them?" Dean asked concerned.

"How have we been getting around?" Lavender asked not looking at him.

"You've been freezing time… oh," Dean said, as realization hit him.

After making the bed, Harry walked around to Hermione and kissed her passionately, pretending to forget about Lavender and Dean.

"Um, if two are done, we need to get you both out of here without being seen," Lavender said after clearing her throat.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hermione asked as Harry started a trail of kisses down the side of her neck again.

"Oh, just an easy little time freezing spell," Lavender said with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, but I don't know one," Hermione said before gasping as Harry started nibbling on her earlobe.

"That's okay, I do," Lavender said trying to ignore Harry's actions.

"Well then, go on, say the spell," Dean said eagerly.

"Oh, are you that pathetic, it's already in place," Lavender snapped at him.

"Thank you both," Hermione said.

"Let's go Hermione," Harry said, grabbing her hand and reaching down to pick up the cloak and the map and pulling Hermione out of the room.

--------------------------------------

End Chapter 1

(A/N: I hope you liked it. Chapter 2: Saying Good-Bye coming soon. – Emma)


	2. Chapter 2: Saying GoodBye

I Love You, Hermione

Chapter 2: Saying Good-Bye

By: EvilEmmaEvans

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was nice, you know, what Lavender did for us," Hermione said once she and Harry got to the common room.

"Yeah, it was. Actually, I think she might resent breaking up with me, but also feel happy that I moved on," Harry said, looking over to the books they had left on the table the night before.

"Okay, now that we are all back in the tower, you two go sit down and act as if you have been studying all night, and I mean subjects for school, not the sensation of sleeping with someone of the opposite gender," Lavender said as she walked to the other table with Dean and sat down with their school books as well.

While Harry, Hermione, and Dean all bent over their books, Lavender preformed a quick spell to make them all look tired and muttered the counter-spell to start time again.

"Oi, Lav-Lav, Dean, Harry, 'Mione, have you all been study all night?" Ron said coming down the stairs with his stuff and Ginny's stuff behind him.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Harry asked looking up at his friend.

"It's almost 9 o'clock in the morning. Why didn't any of you go to bed last night?" Ron asked as Ginny came down the stairs talking to Seamus.

"Two of us went to sleep last night with each other," Dean muttered, under his breath, but was kicked under the table by Lavender and fell silent.

"Ok, I'm going… Sorry guys, we're going down to breakfast, would any of you like to join us?" Ron asked, looking from Lavender to Dean, to Harry, to Hermione, and back to Lavender.

"It's okay, I'll get something to eat a little later," Lavender said before turning toward her books and continuing with her almost finished Transfiguration essay.

"Yeah, I'll probably wait to," Dean said turning to his Charms homework.

"Harry and I have tutoring, so we can't, sorry Ron," Hermione said with a true sorry face on.

"Okay then, Ron, Seamus, why don't you two go down and save me a seat, I'll be down in a minute," Ginny said, with a suspicious look on her face.

Once the guys were gone, Ginny turned to Lavender.

"What's going on here? I feel like a big amount of magic was just done in here, and you are the only one who could have done it, a time freezing spell and a tired spell? What are you four hiding?" Ginny said in a quick, yet hushed whisper.

"Nothing," Lavender said, mentally putting mind blocks up so that Ginny couldn't use 'family telepathy' against her.

"Ouch, you know how much mind blocks hurt," Ginny said glaring at her cousin, Lavender just grinned and went back to her essay.

"Okay fine, Dean, will you please tell me what's going on?" Ginny said putting on a cute voice/face.

"Sorry Gin, but I can't. Trust me, I would, if I could, but I can't," Dean said in an apologetic voice.

"Fine, but I will figure it out," Ginny said, so that all four of them could hear her, "and even with your attempts to make sure nobody heard what Dean said, I still heard him," she whispered to Lavender.

"Then what did he say?" Lavender asked looking Ginny right in the eye as she stood up.

"He said, and I quote, '_Two of us went to sleep last night with each other_', and I know who was talking about as well," Ginny said looking from Lavender to Dean and back.

"You just keep thinking that," Lavender, Dean, Harry and Hermione all said together.

"I'm going down to breakfast, my boyfriends… I mean boyfriend and brother, are waiting for me," Ginny said turning on her heel and stomping toward the portrait hole.

"Wow, she thinks that you two slept together last night, man is she way off," Harry said turning to look at Lavender and Dean.

"She can think what she wants… besides, 1: she doesn't know that Dean and I broke up; and 2: she doesn't know that you two hooked up," Lavender said, in her matter-of-fact voice.

"True, but what I don't get is, why didn't Ron and Ginny invite Hermione and me to come with them to the Burrow?" Harry asked looking straight at Lavender, who wasn't looking up.

"Um, Lav, can you answer me?" Harry asked, frowning a little.

"Answer you on what?" Lavender said looking up and turning to look at Harry.

"Why didn't Ron and Ginny invite Hermione and me to come with them to the Burrow?" he asked as if she was a dumb blonde.

(A/N: Some people think that Lavender should have brown hair because of her last name, but some people, like me, think that she should have blonde hair; so you can use your imagination here; if she's brunette, then she acted like a dumb blonde, but if she's blonde, then she's smart and didn't hear Harry's question. – Emma)

"Because they could only invite one person each, so Ron invited Luna and Ginny invited Seamus. And if you haven't realized this yet, Ginny's dating Seamus _and_ Ron, and Ron is dating Luna _and_ Ginny," Lavender answered.

"You would think to invite your best friends," Harry said in frustration.

"Calm down Harry, they probably thought that their boyfriend and girlfriend might want to meet their family, plus, you and I have been there enough times to know it like the back of our hands," Hermione said sitting on Harry's lap and calming him down.

"That gives you two more time to spend _together_," Dean said, getting another stomp on the foot from Lavender.

"Do you have to talk so loud? Not everyone is out of the tower yet, because knowing Pavarti and Neville, they're both still upstairs packing," Lavender snapped at Dean.

"Sorry Lav, I just never learned to talk as quietly as you want me to," Dean said, apologetically.

"Whatever, I'll be back in about half an hour to an hour," Lavender said before putting her books and homework into her book bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Chris, Lilac, Kristen, and Carla stood at the entrance to the castle, saying good-bye to their friends, all of whom were leaving for two weeks for winter break.

(A/N: Chris, Lilac, Kristen and Carla are Lavender's younger siblings. All four of Lavender's siblings are my own characters; I don't own anything else. – Emma)

"Why don't you and your family visit on Christmas, Lavender?" Pavarti asked her best friend.

"Because, Chris, Lilac, Kristen, Carla and I aren't going home for break, we're staying here," Lavender said for the tenth time since breakfast that morning.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get back then?" Pavarti asked, looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, but Mum and Dad wanted us to stay here for break," Lavender said, trying to cheer her friend up some.

"Chris, will you promise to write every day?" Hannah Abbott asked.

"I'll write every other day, Hannah," Chris told his girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get back," Hannah said giving Chris a quick kiss on the cheek.

(A/N: They aren't to the point of kissing on the lips yet. – Emma)

"I'm going to miss you Lilac," Padma, Pavarti's twin sister, said to her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you, too; I'll see you when you get back, you all need to get going before you miss the train and get left here," Lilac said looking at her watch.

"Okay, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, let's start heading down to the train; Padma, Pavarti, Hannah, we'll see you on the train," Ron said, taking charge, for once.

"Okay, see you all later, have fun at the Burrow," Hermione said beaming, and then under her breathe, "without me and Harry," making Harry, Lavender and Dean laugh, being as how they were the only one's still there.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Dean asked the other three.

"Hagrid's hut," Harry, Hermione and Lavender said right away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Hagrid for an hour, the four Gryffindors went back up to the castle for lunch.

"It feels weird sitting with you two," Hermione said to Dean and Lavender, while holding Harry's hand under the table.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Lavender said, smiling.

"Do you guys want to play two-on-two wizard's chess after we're done eating?" Harry asked.

"Um, well, you see, Harry, I'm not that good at the game," Lavender stammered.

"Oh, well, that doesn't matter, it was just an idea anyway, we don't have to do it," Harry said shrugging it off.

"How about we use the Marauder's Map and explore the castle," Lavender suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Hermione and Dean said together.

"Lav, you don't know how to work the map, do you?" Harry asked before agreeing.

"I know how to work it more then you think, Harry," Lavender said making Hermione giggle, Dean laugh and Harry look at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Lavender asked.

"Think about how you just worded that last sentence," Hermione said.

"Oh, you all knew what I meant," Lavender said, blushing a little.

"That's fine, but where are we going to go to look at it?" Harry asked.

"Where you and Hermione were last night and this morning," Lavender said smirking, "that way we can open the map to show all of Hogwarts, and the grounds," Lavender continued.

"But we don't know how big it is," Harry said, attempting to argue with her.

"Exactly," Lavender said smiling.

"Oi," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Lavender snapped at him.

"Sorry," Harry said in a small voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2

(A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if updates are a little too long, I'm working on more then one story at a time. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: Exploring, Not Being Caught

I Love You, Hermione

Chapter 3: Exploring, but Not Being Caught

By: EvilEmmaEvans

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had all finished their lunch, each one of them thinking of ways that they could explore the castle, they headed up to the tower to get the map and both Invisibility Cloaks.

"Okay, Lavender how does this work?" Hermione asked after they had completely opened the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Lavender said, pointing her wand at the parchment.

"Okay, now what?" Harry asked as he watched the ink outline of Hogwarts started to appear.

"We wait for it to be done 'turning on' and then we 'double click' or tap two times on the section we want to see and a 3-d picture will show up," Lavender explained as she demonstrated what she said.

"Let's see Gryffindor Tower," Dean said looking for it on the map.

"Okay, Hermione, you're the closest, so why don't you do the honors," Lavender said as she bowed the control over to Hermione, who tapped the map twice.

"Do you have someone in particular that you would like to see, Dean?" Lavender asked her ex-boyfriend as he stared in awe at the now 3 dimensional version of Gryffindor Tower.

"Um, Creepy Creevey," Dean said smirking as Lavender found him and 'clicked' on him (tapped him) with her wand.

_"Now that I'm in sixth year, I have enough knowledge of magic to be able to manipulate my pictures of Harry and his friends into something that Rita will be able to use as a story," _Colin said evilly to himself, or so he thought.

"I thought he idolized you Harry?" Lavender asked as she 'un-clicked' Colin.

"So did I, but enough will Gryffindor, let's see Hufflepuff," Harry agreed while tapping the section of the map that contained the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Let's find Chris and then Kristen," Hermione said, with approval from Lavender.

"Found them both," Dean said tapping the two mini versions of Lavender's two Hufflepuff siblings.

"They're… together, and they're making-out, I can't believe this, no wonder he's been getting distant with Hannah, he's cheating on her with his own sister!" Lavender cried out, clearly upset.

As Hermione un-tapped Chris and Kristen, Dean went to Lavender's side to comfort her.

"It'll be okay Lav, just go talk to them," Dean said, while Lavender cried some into his shirt.

"Then they'll think she was spying on them, so we'll just have to wait until they decide to tell her," Hermione said, logically.

"Wait, there are speech bubbles above them," Harry said while tapping the two mini people again.

_"Chris, how and when are we going to tell our siblings and Hannah about us?" Kristen asked while leaning her head on Chris' chest._

_"At the end of break, but knowing Lavender, she probably already knows. Isn't that right Lav?" _Chris asked looking straight to where Lavender was sitting.

"How did he do that?" Dean asked while Hermione quickly tapped them again.

"It's Chris, he has a tendency to know where exactly I am in the castle; and Lilac knows when something huge is about to happen between me and Chris and is there before it stops; and I have inherited the mysteriousness and the knack for breaking the rules from our uncle," Lavender said drying her eyes and looking down at the floor.

"Lavender, who's your uncle, because if you say my dad, then us going out was a REALLY bad idea," Harry said.

"Harry, calm down, your dad isn't my uncle…" Lavender started to say, but was cut off by Harry, "that's good to know," and Lavender continued, "But your god-father is," she finished.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet, Lavender doing the same, and both of them drew their wands.

"Will you two calm down?" Hermione asked, as she and Dean jumped up and pulled Lavender and Harry's arms down to their sides.

"Sorry," Harry and Lavender said in unison.

"It's okay," they said in unison again.

"Quit it, both of you!" Hermione and Dean yelled… in unison.

"Don't you two start!" Lavender and Harry exclaimed… in unison.

"Hey, stop saying what I say!" they yelled at each other… in unison.

"Don't yell at him/her!" Hermione and Dean yelled… in unison… just kidding… simultaneously.

"NOT AGAIN!" all four of them yelled… in unison.

"Okay, let's look at Ravenclaw Tower now," Lavender said, double-tapping on it.

"Let's see, Lilac isn't there, but… Carla is!" Hermione exclaimed.

_"Let's see them tell me I can't do magic at home __until I'm of age __after this. All I have to do is add a few more ingredients and then the potion will be ready for Lavender, Chris and Lilac's drinks. I'll be in complete control of my siblings and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!"_ Carla exclaimed evilly.

"Wow, no wonder you and the rest of your family calls her a brat, Lav," Harry, Hermione and Dean said.

"That's just minor stuff, you know, stuff she does at school, but at home, it's usually 10 times worse," Lavender said, laughing a little, "at home, if my parents tell her to stop using magic and then try and take her wand away, she will go ballistic; once, she actually stunned my dad so hard he had to go to St. Mongo's," Lavender said frowning and smiling a little at the memory.

"How old was she when that happened?" Harry asked, completely interested.

"Oh, it happened over Thanksgiving break this year," Lavender said, "so she was only 15," she finished.

"Okay, what about Slytherin Dungeons?" Dean asked while double-tapping the map.

_"I can't wait to come across her again, Lavender Brown is the most beautiful pure-blood at school, and when I do cross her path again, I'm going to ask her to go out with me__!"_ Blaise Zambini said looking at himself in a full length mirror.

"Gross, does Zamboni actually think that I'll go out with him?" Lavender asked her friends.

"Apparently Lav," Harry said patting her on the shoulder.

"Why don't you say that you have a boyfriend, you know when he asks you out?" Hermione suggested to Lavender.

"That is a great idea, 'Mione; Dean, will you pretend to be my boyfriend when Zamboni asks me out?" Lavender said, brightening up.

"Sure," Dean said, sadness in his voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour more or so of 'exploring' and deciding to explore some more the following day, Dean and Lavender left, leaving Harry and Hermione in the Room of Requirement.

"So, you tired 'Mione?" Harry asked while walking over to her and starting to rain kisses down her neck, making her knees buckle.

"Harry, do you have to do that? My knees just buckled," Hermione said while trying not to moan in joy.

"Sorry, darlin', but how else am I supposed to get you to enjoy what we're about to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but can't you at least wait until we're on the bed, so that way I don't fall on the floor?" Hermione asked as Harry walked around behind her and picked her up.

"I could, but what the fun be in that?" Harry asked as he tossed her down on the bed, gently.

"It would be a little easier on me," Hermione said as she un-buttoned Harry's shirt and un-did his belt.

"But that would take some of the fun out of it for me," Harry responded while un-tying Hermione's tie and un-buttoning her shirt as well.

"Harry, are we sure that we both want to do this? I mean if Ron was to find out…" Hermione started to say but was cut off by Harry pressing his lips to hers.

"No talk about ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends here, it's just the two of us, the way it should be," Harry said while taking off his pants and Hermione took off her skirt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the Room of Requirement, Dean asked Lavender to freeze time.

"Why do we need to freeze time? Barely anyone is here at school, none-the-less wandering around at this hour," Lavender asked, but froze time anyway.

"Lavender, I know we didn't do so well together the first time, but I would really like to try it again," Dean said as he pinned Lavender to the wall behind her and kissed her passionately.

The kiss was filled with more passion then one could think possible, and to see if it could get any more passionate, Lavender kissed back.

'_So, this is why he wanted me to freeze time, so that he could tell me how he felt without anyone hearing him, or without anyone coming around the corner and seeing us making-out.'_ Lavender thought as she put her arms around Dean's neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry for the little cliff-hanger there, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise the next chapter will be full of excitement, or at least as much as I can put in. Oh, and as a little heads up, Lavender and Dean start dating again in the next chapter. – Emma)


	4. Chapter 4: Ships Develop & are Revealed

I Love You, Hermione

Chapter 4: Relations Develop and are Revealed

By: EvilEmmaEvans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

_The kiss was filled with more passion then one could think possible, and to see if it could get any more passionate, Lavender kissed back._

'So, this is why he wanted me to freeze time, so that he could tell me how he felt without anyone hearing him, or without anyone coming around the corner and seeing us making-out.' _Lavender thought as she put her arms around Dean's neck_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were done making-out, Lavender and Dean looked into each others eyes and all they could see was love. Love for each other, love for themselves and love for the fact that they were together.

"Lavender, will you be my girlfriend… again?" Dean asked.

"I'd love to Dean, but only if we take things slow. Because we rushed a relationship once and it nearly destroyed our friendship," Lavender said giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before starting time again.

Before Dean and Lavender went separate ways, Lavender to the library and Dean to the common room, the decided to meet up later that night and tell Harry and Hermione. After all, there wouldn't be anyone overhearing them tonight because the rest of Gryffindor had left for the holidays.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 p.m. that night

"Harry, mate, you don't have to bring the Invisibility Cloak, we're just going to be sitting in front of the fire with Lav and 'Mione," Dean said as Harry goes to grab his cloak _and_ the map, "and you don't need the map either," he finished taking the map from Harry and putting it back in Harry's trunk.

"But what if Jason comes in?" Harry asked.

(A/N: I know Jason isn't mentioned in either chapter 2 or 3, but I created a little brother for Lavender that is in Gryffindor with her. So there are 2 Gryffindors: Lavender and Jason, 2 Hufflepuffs: Chris and Kristen and 2 Ravenclaws: Lilac and Carla. – Emma)

"Jason is hanging out with Kristen and Chris in Hufflepuff Common Room, and he's staying there tonight," Dean said to reassure Harry.

"How did Lav manage that one?" Harry asked as he and Dean walked down the stairs to the Common Room where Lavender and Hermione already sat in their pajamas.

"How did I manage what, Harry?" Lavender asked turning around to face the boys.

_'She looks really adorable with her hair in braided pigtails and her bangs wrapping around her face like that__.'_ Dean thought as Lavender turned around.

"How did you manage to get Jason to spend the night in Hufflepuff Common Room?" Harry asked sitting down next to Hermione.

"Well, I persuaded McGonagall and Sprout to let Jason stay there tonight and every night for break if he wanted to and then came the little bit harder part, I had to persuade Jason to want to stay there tonight," Lavender explained as Dean sat down next to her and stealthily put his arm around her waist.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked noticing how close Lavender and Dean were sitting to each other.

"Well, we wanted to tell you two that Dean and I are dating again," Lavender said smiling.

"But didn't you two break each other's hearts last time?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, but we did come to an understanding this morning that we would take things slow because last time we rushed a relationship and nearly destroyed our friendship, so this time, no jeopardy will come to our friendship if something goes bad in our relationship," Dean said.

"Is anyone else really cold, or is it just me?" Hermione and Lavender asked at the same time changing the subject.

"Wow, great minds really do think alike, Lav," someone said from the shadows by the portrait hole.

"What are you going here?" Lavender asked not turning around even though Dean had and Hermione and Harry were trying to figure out who it was.

"That voice sounded familiar, didn't it Hermione?" Harry asked whispering to her.

"Well it should Harry, you've all heard it before now," the mystery person said with a hint of a smirk being plastered on his face.

(A/N: The last part is explained quite easily. When arrogant people talk the have a certain sound to their voice and they usually have a smirk on their face after they talk. – Emma)

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that we remember who you are," Dean said repositioning himself on the couch next to Lavender.

"Here's another question, how long have you been standing there?" Lavender asked conjuring five mugs of steaming hot chocolate out of thin air.

"Quite a while, long enough to know that you and Dean are dating, which is a piece of information that your parents would really find interesting," he said.

"If you're trying to threaten me, it's not working, besides, I already sent a letter to them earlier today," Lavender said still un-phased by the mystery person who still hadn't come out from the shadows.

"Have you, then if that's the case, then I think you should tell your friends who I am," the mystery guy said.

"No, I don't think so," Lavender said sending a mug over to him and finally turning around at last.

"Then it looks like I'll be on my way," the guy said.

"HOLD IT PRONGS! YOU AND MOONY MAY BE PADFOOT'S BEST FRIENDS, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN STAY IN THE SHADOWS!" Lavender yelled pointing her wand at Harry's dad and her ex-professor.

"Lavender, you are so not going to jinx my dad!" Harry yelled at her.

"Harry, you didn't even realize that it was your dad until I said something," Lavender said over her shoulder.

"True, but still, wait, who was the first one to speak?" Harry asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Professor Lupin, or else he wouldn't have said that we all had heard his voice before, if it had been your dad, only you and me would've heard it before," Lavender said still pointing her wand at her uncle's best friends.

(A/N: I know that Sirius only had one sibling in the series, but this is a fanfiction, and I like saying that Lavender's mom is Sirius' older sister. – Emma)

"Lavender put your wand to good use and please conjure up a sixth mug of hot chocolate for James," Remus said coming out of the shadows followed by James and to everyone's surprised, Sirius as well.

"SIRIUS!" Lavender, Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time as Dean screaming at the sight of Sirius.

"Dean, Sirius was innocent of everything that he was charged with 16 years ago," Lavender said while giving Sirius a hug.

"I wasn't screaming because of actually seeing him, I was screaming because of the loudness of the three of you when you saw him," Dean said getting up from the couch.

"Dean, come with me, let's talk," Sirius said leading Dean away from the group.

"Um, did I do something, Mr. Black?" Dean asked looking a little scared.

"1: please don't call me that and 2: do anything to hurt Lavender and not only will her brothers and her father be after you, but I will as well," Sirius said, "are we clear?" he finished.

"Yes sir," Dean said scared out of his wits.

"Good boy," Sirius said smiling.

"Uncle Sirius, Dean isn't the dog here, you are," Lavender said walking over to them.

"That's funny, Lav," Dean said laughing.

"Dean, I was serious about that, my uncle can transform into a black dog," Lavender said making Dean stop laughing.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," Dean said holding back a smile.

"Okay let's warm this room up some," Lavender and Hermione said in unison as they did the same wand movement and a fire was put into the fireplace and more hot chocolate went around to everyone.

"Well, we actually just came to check up on Lavender and Harry, so we'll be leaving in a few minutes after Sirius and James are done with their hot chocolate," Remus said after finishing his own hot chocolate.

"Why just me and Lav?" Harry asked looking skeptically at Lavender.

"Well, let's see, James is your dad, Sirius is Lavender's uncle and they pulled me along for the ride," Remus said.

"Oh, well that explains it; Sirius you have a melted marshmallow mustache," Hermione said making everyone laugh.

"I'm saving it till later," Sirius said smiling making everyone laugh again.

"Well, I'm done and besides the marshmallow mustache, Sirius is done as well, so we'll bid you all good night an see you all soon," James said before transforming into a stag and cantering over to the open window followed by a black dog and a gray wolf and leaping out of it.

"That was unexpected," Dean, Lavender, Harry and Hermione said together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 4

(A/N: I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last chapter in the story. So please read Chapter 5: The End of a Friendship. – Emma)


	5. Chapter 5: The End of Friendships

I Love You, Hermione

Chapter 5: The End of Friendships

By: EvilEmmaEvans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

_"That was unexpected," Dean, Lavender, Harry and Hermione said together._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the encounter with Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Dean decided to decorate the tower for Christmas. After getting all of the decorations out, they realized that they might need some help. But instead of going to get help, they first tried to get as much done as they could. Harry and Dean put mistletoe above the doorways, hung tinsel and garland and then went to help Lavender and Hermione who were decorating the tree; all of this was being done using magic of course.

Once the common room, dorms and the tree were decorated, the four friends sat in front of the fire admiring their work.

"I can't wait for Christmas Day," Hermione said using Harry's lap as a pillow.

"Me either, I love waking up on Christmas day, it's always filled with at least 7 hours of fun, with an interruption half way through for breakfast," Lavender said leaning her head on Dean's shoulder and gazing at the fire in the fire place.

"I have an idea," Hermione said sparking the attention of her friends.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he put an arm around Lavender and pulled her toward him.

"Well, let's tell Christmas stories. And we can start by saying the best gift that you gave to/got from someone and the worst gift you gave to/got from someone," Hermione explained with a sparkle in her eye.

"Okay, I'll start," Lavender said, "the best gift that I gave to someone would probably have to be… a book on 'How to Annoy Your Parents and Not Your Sister' to Lilac and Chris, they both got one; and the best present I got from someone was a Scarlet and Gold Locket from Chris last year and I'm actually wearing it right now," Lavender continued taking the locket off and showing it to her friends.

"Wow Lav, your brother bought that for you?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"No, he didn't buy it, he made it; he also made one for Lilac, Kristen and Carla," Lavender said smiling.

"What did he give Jason?" Dean asked looking at the locket.

"He made him a pocket watch that is Scarlet and Gold and has the Gryffindor Shield on the outside and a griffin on the face of it," Lavender said taking the locket back and putting it on again.

"What pictures did he put in the locket?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's a picture of me and him, a picture of me and Lilac, a picture of him and Lilac and a picture of all three of us," Lavender answered.

"Okay, let's get back to the game; Lavender what was the worst gift you gave to someone and the worst gift you got from someone?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure what the worst gift that I gave was, but the worst gift that someone gave to me was portable CD player that bit my hand every time I tried to put a CD into it, and I'm sure you can all guess who gave it to me," Lavender said.

"Carla," Harry, Hermione and Dean said together.

"No, actually it wasn't Carla, it was Malfoy," Lavender said.

"Malfoy gave you a biting portable CD player?" Harry asked before laughing.

"Lav, that's not possible, Malfoy doesn't even know what a portable CD player is, heck he doesn't even know what a CD is," Hermione said before smacking Harry in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for Hermione?" Harry asked rubbing his arm.

"You didn't have to laugh," Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry Lav," Harry apologized.

"It's okay," Lavender replied.

"Oh, I know the worst gift you gave to someone was, Lav," Harry said brightening up some.

"What was it and who did I give it to?" Lavender asked gazing into the fire again.

"That necklace that said 'sweetheart' on it, and you gave it to Ron last year," Harry said making Dean and Harry laugh, both got a glare and a smack from their girlfriends.

"OW!" they yelled together.

"Hermione, that was the same spot as the last time," Harry said rubbing his arm again.

"I'm sorry, Lavy, but it is kinda funny," Dean said giving her a hug.

"It's okay, Hermione, your turn," Lavender said to her best friend.

"Well, let's see; the best gift that I gave was… wow, I don't know what the best gift that I gave to someone was; but the best gift that I've gotten would be, having friends and family that care about me enough to get me presents; the worst gift that I've given would be the talking planners that I gave to Harry and Ron a few years ago, and the worst gift that I got was from Ron for my birthday this year, he gave me a… oh Harry how would you describe it?" Hermione asked.

"Disturbing," Harry said making a disgusted face.

"Yeah, Ron gave me a very disturbing present… a dead rat that Pig had found," Hermione said making the same face as Harry.

"Dean, it's your turn now," Lavender said.

"All the presents that I've ever given or gotten have been really bad," Dean said.

"Come on Dean there has to be something that you've gotten that was good," Hermione prompted.

"Nope; nothing that I have ever gotten has been good," Dean said again.

"Okay fine, if you don't want to tell us, then we'll just listen to what Harry has to say," Hermione said turning from Dean to Harry.

"The worst gift that I've ever gotten would be Dudley's old clothes and the best gift that I ever got was finding out that I was a wizard on my eleventh birthday," Harry said.

"And the best and worst gift that you've given?" Lavender asked."I have no idea," Harry responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 21st

The next day was interesting for the four friends. They all got up at about the same time, once they were dressed, they went downstairs to the Great Hall together, and while they were talking about what to do, all four of them got letters from family.

(A/N: Harry got a letter from the Weasley's. – Emma)

After reading her's, Lavender excused herself from the group and went over to Jason, then Chris and Kristen & then Lilac and Carla. Once at the Ravenclaw table, Lavender read the letter to her siblings.

_Dear children,_

_We know that we told you to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but the house isn't the same without you. So we have changed our mind, you all can home for the holidays and you can bring up to three friends with you. The Hogwarts Express will be making a special stop to pick you all up. Please send a letter back with the names of the friends you are all bringing._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Well, that was fast, but the Hufflepuffs that stayed here already decorated the common room and dorms," Kristen said.

"You and Chris are the only Hufflepuffs that are still aren't you?" Lilac asked with a snicker.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Jason said to Lilac.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilac and Carla asked together.

"And they're in the smart house," Chris muttered but Lavender heard him and smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Chris asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Zip it Christopher," Lavender said using his full name.

"Sorry, you can continue Jason," Chris said still rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Lilac, you and Carla are the only two Ravenclaws left and the Ravenclaw Tower is already decorated, isn't it?" Jason said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Why do you and Lavender do that to us?" Carla asked in frustration.

"1: because we're Gryffindors and 2: you make so easy," Lavender and Jason said together.

"Whatever, Lav is the only one with friends that are still here," Lilac said.

"So, we can invite up to three friends, so all of you can write to your friends and ask them if they would like to come," Lavender said starting to walk away and then turning around, "oh, get your lists of friends to me by tonight please," she said before walking back to her friends.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione said once Lavender sat back down.

"What?" Lavender asked confused.

"There are 9 students still at school and the teachers still have the four tables set up," Hermione said.

"Then ask the teachers to make only one table," Lavender, Dean and Harry said together.

"Wow, we've been hanging out together too much," Hermione said in shock.

"Yeah we have, and it's only been a day," Lavender agreed.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said before getting up and walking toward the staff table.

"Will everyone please pick up you things momentarily," McGonagall said after talking to Hermione.

Once Hermione had gotten back to Gryffindor table and picked up her plate and goblet, McGonagall did a quick wand movement and the four house tables vanished and all that was left was one small table that fit 9 students comfortablely.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said while sitting down in between Harry and Lavender.

"Oh, do you three want to come to my house for the rest of break?" Lavender asked.

"Sure, I'd love to, being as how the letter I got from Weasley said that Hermione and I are no longer welcome there," Harry said making Lavender smile.

"What are you smiling at Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"It's about time Harry called _him_by _his_ last name," Lavender said smiling even more.

"I'd love to come too, Lav," Dean said.

"What about you Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Well, I'll have to think about it," Hermione said while watching Lavender's face go from smiling to scared.

"Hermione," Lavender said.

"I'm kidding Lavender, of course I'll come," Hermione said much to Lavender's happiness.

"Thanks guys," Lavender said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 o'clock that night

"Here you go Lav, my list of friends," Jason said handing Lavender a small piece of paper.

"Jay, there's only one name on here," Lavender said.

"I know, I'm only inviting Dennis," Jason said.

"Okay, is he actually coming?" Lavender asked putting Dennis' name on a piece of her own paper.

"Yep, I wrote a letter to him asking and he sent one back saying 'yes'," Jason said before heading upstairs to pack.

"Hey Lav, here are mine and Kristen's lists," Chris says Apperating into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Thanks Chris, oh wait a sec, when exactly were you planning on telling me?" Lavender asked looking her twin brother in the eye.

"Tell you about what? Oh you mean me and Kristen, I wasn't because we broke up, it wasn't working out between us," Chris said staring Lavender in the eye as well.

"Okay, Chris I now know who Jason takes after more," Lavender said putting the names on her paper.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked sitting on the armrest of the chair Lavender was sitting in.

"He, like you, only invited one person," Lavender said looking up at him.

"Oh," was the only thing Chris said before Disapperating back to Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Well, we have 7 more people coming home for the holidays. I wonder how many people Lilac and Carla invited," Lavender said to herself, or so she thought.

"I invited two people," Lilac said making Lavender jump and fall out of her chair.

"Ow, did you have to scare me like that?" Lavender asked as Dean rushed down the stairs and to her to help her up.

"Sorry, Lav," Lilac said handing a piece of paper to her sister.

"Thanks Li," Lavender said.

"No problem Lav," Lilac said.

"Okay, I invited you, Harry and Hermione; Chris invited Justin; Lilac invited Pavarti and Padma; Jason invited Dennis; Kristen invited Elizabeth; and Carla invited Emily; that makes 9 friends plus me and my 5 brothers and sisters that gives us a total of 15 teens," Lavender said to Dean.

"Yeah, that sounds right, but are you okay?" Dean asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I'm going to go pack and think you should go pack as well, we leave tomorrow morning after breakfast.

"Okay, good-night Lav," Dean says giving her a kiss on the top of her head and heading back upstairs as she gets her papers together and then follows him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 22nd

"Well, I hope you all have a great winter break and we will see you all when you get back," McGonagall says as the last 9 students finished breakfast and started heading upstairs to get their trunks and other personal affects together.

"Bye Professor and Happy Christmas," Lavender says handing her head of house a small wrapped box.

"Would you like me to open this now or on Christmas?" McGonagall asks taking the box from Lavender.

"It's up to you Professor," Lavender says as she heads over to give the other heads of houses, Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn, their Christmas presents.

"Thank you, Miss Brown," the heads of houses said together.

"If you would like to open them now, it's okay or if you would like to wait until Christmas day, that's okay too," Lavender said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm opening mine now," Flitwick said taking the wrapping paper off of his present which was a book on 'How to Handle Charmed Objects without Hurting Yourself'.

"Thank you Miss Brown," Flitwick squeaked.

"You're welcome Professor," Lavender said beaming.

"Well, I'll open mine now too," Sprout said.

"Oh your present is fragile Professor Sprout," Lavender and Chris said together.

"Okay, thank you both for the warning," Sprout said while carefully unwrapping a small plant that seemed to be breathing.

"What type of plant is this?" Sprout asked amazed.

"Well, for starters, it's not dangerous, but like humans and most other mammals, it does need air to live, and it can be fed human food," Lavender recited.

"Also, it needs water and sunlight like other plants," Chris finished.

"This is amazing, thank you," Sprout said

"Professor McGonagall, are you going to open yours now as well?" Slughorn asked.

"I think I will," McGonagall said as she carefully took the wrapping paper off of the box.

As she took the top of the box off, something fell out… a cat toy.

"If you don't like it Professor, its okay, but it was the only thing that we could think of to get you," Lavender, Chris and Lilac said together.

"I love it," McGonagall said beaming before turning into a cat and playing with it like a little kitten.

"Well, I might as well open mine as well," Slughorn said while ripping off the paper and opening the box to reveal… crystallized pineapple, "thank you, Miss Brown," Slughorn finished.

"You're welcome Professor," Lavender said before leaving the Great Hall and heading into the Main Entrance.

"Well, they all liked their presents," Lavender said to her siblings.

"That's good," everyone said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At King Cross Station

"There they are Chris," Julia, Lavender's, Chris', Lilac's, Jason's, Kristen's and Carla's, mum said to their dad as the train came into view.

"It's about time too," Chris Sr. said sarcastically.

"I heard that," Julia said smacking her husband.

"Well at least we know where Lavender get's her temper," Harry said but didn't get out of the way in time because Lavender smacked him, "ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"You insulted Lavender, so you got smacked," Chris said, but jumped out of the way as Lavender went to smack him too.

"Okay, enough, get your trunks and let's go," Hermione said to everyone.

"Hey mum, hey dad," Lavender said giving her parents both a hug.

"Hello kids; Carla wand, now," Chris Sr. said to his youngest daughter.

"Dad, maybe mum should get it," Lilac said to her dad.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Chris Jr. asked.

"A little better," his dad said.

"That's good," Lavender said, "Accio Carla's wand," she muttered.

"HEY!" Carla yelled.

"Here you go mum," Lavender said handing her sister's wand to her mum.

"Well, well, well, look who's here Seamus," Ron sneered walking toward the group.

"Yeah, I thought you were all staying at school," Seamus sneered.

"Hey Harry, since when has Malfoy had red hair and freckles? Oh wait, that's Ron, I'm sorry," Lavender sneered herself making everyone, except her parents and Ron, laugh.

"That's it, you make fun of me and you pay the price," Ron said making everyone stop laughing.

"Do you honestly think that you can hurt me?" Lavender asked still laughing a little.

"Lavender, you might want to be careful," Dean warned.

"What's wrong Thomas; don't think that Lavender can defend herself?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I know that Lavender can defend herself, I just don't want her to kill you, because if she did, she would go to Azkaban and no one in this group wants her to leave," Dean said.

"Whatever Thomas, you just keep telling yourself that," Seamus said.

"You know what Finnigan; I never really liked you in the first place and now you just made me extremely angry," Lavender said taking out her wand and jinxing Seamus and then Ron.

"It looks like those friendships are over," Dean and Harry said together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 5

(A/N: I hope you like the chapter as well as the story. I will be hopefully working on another story while my: 'Hi, I'm Melody, I Play Emma Evans' story is in the progress stage. – Emma)


End file.
